Mrs Fitz
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Fitz is alone getting supplies when Ward shows up. Luckily his mum's there


Fitz was alone. He didn't particularly want to be alone, but Simmons had had to stop Skye and Trip had gone to help, because Skye was convinced she'd seen Ward and was intending to go and rip his head off.

Or maybe just bring him into SHIELD, that was probably more likely.

So he was picking up things they needed from the supermarket (and really, there should have been an alternative, but they needed food). But that did leave him alone to pick whatever food he wanted, so there were upsides.

The blue box was watching him and he waved. People probably thought he was weird, waving at a box, but never mind.

But if the box was there, he was staying clear of the salt and pepper. Not that he needed to, but better safe and sorry.

No, really, it was just fun to wind them up. Stupid, but fun.

Growing up had been great.

There wasn't an answer from the box when he knocked, but he said hi anyway.

Fitz carried on walking.

He didn't see anything strange looking, so the box had probably just been left there.

He was choosing cereal when the voice spoke to him.

"Leopold." Fitz froze. "Leopold, turn round."

"Hello there, Fitz. Look who I found."

"Ward? Sk, Skye w, wasn't mistaken."

"No. And I made a new friend. Leopold?"

"Hi Mum."

"Leopold Fitz, why have you been left on your own?"

"I'm fine, Mum."

"Really, because this young man here tells me he knows about your incident. How many times did I tell you to stop skiving swimming lessons to make robots?"

"Mum!"

"Oh, they might have been useful, but we had someone, didn't we?"

"But, but, it was, it was-"

"Leopold. Where is this Simmons you keep talking about? Or what about Skye?"

"Yes, Fitz, where's Skye?"

"I, I'm n, not telling you."

"Leopold."

"H, He's the one that, he's the one that-"

"I see. You're the one that threw my Leopold out an aeroplane?"

"Erm-"

Fitz blinked and Ward was lying on the floor in pain.

"I'm sorry, Leopold, you should have told me it was him, I wouldn't have let him near you."

"I'm _fine,_ Mum."

"Why aren't there any vegetables in your trolley?"

"If you put them in last they don't get, get, er, squashed."

"I see."

"I eat vegetables, Mum!"

"You need to do something with him."

"He could go in a second trolley?"

"Go get one then, Leopold."

"Okay, Mum."

They picked Ward up and pulled him along towards the vegetables.

"Apples?"

"Bananas," a third Scottish voice said. "I regenerated."

"I fell o, out an aeroplane."

"That was careless. So did I. The TARDIS caught me. The Master's back. She's a woman now."

"He was pushed. By him."

"More locked in a box and, and dropped."

"There are Zygons."

"I'll, er, I'll look out."

"I need to go, Leopold, you'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine, Mum."

The Doctor and Fitz's mum left. Fitz turned to where there were now several bunches of bananas lying across the top of the food. The others returned and stared at Fitz.

"I found Ward."

"Fitz, did you do that?" Trip asked.

"No. Mum did."

"Mum?"

"My mum."

"Your mum." Fitz nodded. "Damn, your mum is good. She MI6 or something?"

"Or something."

* * *

"We're going to be working a case with UNIT," Coulson said as they arrived back with food and Ward. "Er-"

"I saw my mum," Fitz said by way of explanation.

"Does she want a job?"

"She's got one. She's a, a, scientist. Kind of."

"Okay. Hunter, Morse could you-"

"On it boss."

"As I was saying, we're going to be working with UNIT."

"Who are UNIT?" Skye asked.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

"But-"

"It used to be United Nations. They're a branch of the Untied Nations. They work with extra-terrestrials."

"They hunt aliens."

"Sometimes. Sometimes they employ them. This is Kate Stewart, she's the head of the science division."

"Good morning. Hello there, Leo."

"Hi Kate."

"Fitz, you know these people?" Simmons asked.

"Leo here grew up in UNIT. Single mother, you spent most of your time in the labs, didn't you? And with the Doctor of course."

"He never let me touch Bessie."

"But you did learn a lot. If you'd like to follow me agents, I can introduce you to my team."

"I s, saw him earlier."

"Zygons, he said. I think that's sorted, this is just a routine thing, seeing what SHIELD should be dealing with and what they should be leaving to UNIT."

"Hi Mum."

"Leopold."

"Fitz. Your mother is a scientist who deals with aliens."

"Yes Jemma."

"You know an alien."

"Yes Jemma."

"You grew up in a secret organisations that deals with aliens."

"Yes Jemma."

"Okay."


End file.
